Definitely Maybe
by malfoymania
Summary: Hermione Granger thought she had it all: good grades, friends and a bright future. She was perfectly happy and in control of her life. But she soon found 'in control' nonexistant when with the Draco Malfoy. But 'happy' ? Definitely Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**DEFINITELY MAYBE**

**Summary:** Hermione Granger thought she had it all: brains, friends and a good future. She was perfectly happy and in control of her life. But she soon found 'in control' nonexistent when with Draco Malfoy. But 'happy'? Definitely Maybe.

**Disclaimer: **

Sandra: Draco and Hermione are mine!  
Michelle: No mine!  
JK rowling: NO MINE! Muahahahaha! Avada Kedavra!  
Sandra and Michelle: AHHHHH! drops dead

**A/N:** Here you have it, our very first fic. We promise to update soon if reviews are good. (:

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hermione watched the mangled and distorted piece of chicken being chomped and grinded in Ron's mouth with disgusted curiosity.

"Ron, seriously, how can you eat…_like that_?" asked Hermione incredulously.

"Wghathewer Herrmoonee," he replied in between mouthfuls with spittle flying out of his mouth. Hermione wiped the spittle off her face with her napkin before glaring at Ron disapprovingly.

"You are so childish, Ronald!" she reprimanded him mockingly. Harry smiled at the scene. He knew Ron and Hermione had always made a cute couple.

"Come on guys, we have Potions in five minutes with the Slytherins. Greasy old Snape is sure to dock points from us if we don't hurry," laughed Harry as he stood up. His two best friends followed him out of the Great Hall still arguing over Ron's atrocious dinning manners.

"You should take small bites instead of such large ones. And close your mouth when you chew, it's absolutely revolting!" Chided Hermione as she walked beside an offended Ron.

"Yes, Mudblood. I agree with you wholeheartedly except that _you_ should close _your filthy mouth_ rather than rant on in that intolerable voice of yours," drawled a familiar voice. The trio spun around furiously, shooting daggers at their arch nemesis.

Draco Malfoy.

"Why you pompous ferret jerk. It's you who should be closing your slimy mouth for the whole of Hogwarts cannot stand another minute of your wimps and whines!" snapped Hermione irritably.

Malfoy glared at her, malice burning in his sliver grey eyes, his infamous smirk playing on his lips. "You think you can beat me, Granger? I suggest you reconsider." And with a swish of his cloak he walked past them towards the dungeons.

"Merlin's beard Hermione! That was a great shot!" exclaimed Ron with an admiring look on his freckled face. "Did you see that look on his face? It was priceless!" Harry grinned before giving Hermione a great pat on her back.

"Yes, thank you very much. Sorry to burst your bubble of happiness but we are going to be late for potions if we don't get there in…" Hermione checked her watch before continuing, "one minute and forty-seven seconds!" And with that said, they sprinted their way to the dungeon classrooms.

-

"Well well, what do we have here? But of course! The golden trio late for potions. How very amazing," Snape sneered sarcastically as he looked down at the panting Gryffindors. The Slytherins sniggered gleefully.

Hermione blushed a fiery red, an even competition for Ron's flaming hair. "Thirty points from Gryffindor and detention. See me after class," snapped Snape impatiently as the trio scrambled to their usual seats at the back of the class.

"Today, you shall be having a surprise test," he smirked evilly, reminding Hermione of the evil villains as shown always on muggle television. The class, well mostly the Gryffindors, groaned unanimously.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for not keeping their mouth shut during lessons!"

Immediately, the class went still and an awkward silence stretched across the room. "And…" With an oh-so dramatic pause, Snape continued in his cold voice, "I think a change of seats is in order." Surprised gasps and more groans filled the cold, cruel dungeon.

"He'll surely split us!" Ron whispered fiercely. "And probably make us sit with those disgusting, obnoxious Slytherins!" Harry muttered rebelliously.

Hermione had only one word in her vocabulary: BAD. The new sitting arrangements are going to be _BAD_. _BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD!_

"Goyle, Potter. Brown, Zabini. Weasley, Parkinso…"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Bellowed Ron so loudly that Hermione swore even the ground shook. Okay, maybe a little.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Screeched Parkinson at the same time, which sounded a lot like a dying ape. Huge cracks appeared on the windows.

"Weasley and Parkinson shut your traps!" Snape snapped impatiently, "Now as I was saying, Granger, you sit with Malfoy." And at this, an evil smile deliberately stretched across his ever-oily face.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Hermione started lamely, too shocked to fish for a more intellectual word from her great river of vocabulary.

At this, Draco could not help but smirk his infamous smirk. Somehow, Granger had never ceased to amuse him, be it her actions or words. Deep down in his heart, he knew he had always considered her his equal, one with wits and spite in her that could match his.

Both Gryffindors and Slytherins muttered fiercely under their breaths as they stomped over to their newly assigned seats. Hermione dumped her almost-exploding book bag unto the seat next to Malfoy's and let out a heavy sigh. Boy, this was going to be a long, long lesson.

"Now that everyone is, _SETTLED_," Snape drawled on, glaring at Ron and Harry who were moaning and groaning, "Your task today is to brew Veritaserum, get to work at once and you are to do it on your own, without any assistance from any busybodies!" And at this, Hermione received a very suggestive sneer.

Draco smirked at the task they were assigned. Nothing was ever a problem for the Prince of Slytherin, needless to say, what more a simple Veritaserum brew… right?

After an hour of much groaning and sighing, most had almost completed their potions, with the exceptions of a few, _we're sorry to say_, failures in the art of potion-making. Draco stole a quick glance at his enemy beside him, who was still furiously stirring her potion to utter perfection.

He noticed how her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she adjusted the heat of the flame, and how a slight grin played on her lips at the perfection of her Veritaserum. Tucking a loose strand of frizzy brown hair behind her ear, she uncorked an empty flask before carefully pouring her potion into it.

Hermione felt a piercing glare coming from her side. Turning to her right, she met the blonde jackass's cold grey eyes staring intently at her. Blushing, she whispered demandingly, "What now, Malfoy?"

He smirked his trademark smirk, but this time with a tinge of amusement. How she wished she could wipe it off that arrogant git's face! Suddenly, she noticed that Malfoy's potion was bubbling furiously. Mimicking his smirk perfectly, she nodded towards his potion. Confusion etched on his face, he looked towards his potion.

_Oh no._

**BAM!**

The class of shocked and bemused seventh years flicked their heads towards Malfoy's direction to see what the commotion was. There sat the Slytherin Prince, soaked in his very own Veritaserum, which had obviously gone _very _wrong.

-

Draco Malfoy had never been as embarrassed in his entire spoiled life of luxury as he was now. His pale faced burned with shame and anger, glaring fiercely at everyone around him, especially at a particular brunette, who was trying especially hard not to laugh. In an act of _vanity_, he gently patted his blonde hair to make sure it was not messed up. Unfortunately, and to his horror, it was.

Snape rushed up to them to find out who was what had gone wrong, in the hope of giving more detentions to a certain trio. But his hopes were smashed brutally when he saw his favourite student drenched in Veritaserum. With a flick of his wand, the mess was cleared. Sending the most apologetic look he could ever muster in his life _(which was probably just a slight tiny twitch at the corners of his lips)_, he said softly, "Detention. Meet me after class." And with that he briskly walked away.

Draco had _never ever_ in his _seven_ years in Hogwarts, gotten a detention from the professor who had doted on him the most. This was absurd! Horrendous! How could _anyone_, I repeat, _anyone_, turn against a Malfoy!

Malfoy froze to his seat, his mouth opening wide and closing, eyes almost popping out of his sockets, the best imitation of a goldfish anyone had ever seen. Hermione took a mental snapshot of the poor loser before her. Never had she expected to live to see this day! It must have been a rude shock to that pathetic ferret's inflated ego head.

Alleluia! Rejoice for the Malfoy has been rejected by his own kind!

-

Draco slowly turned his face around to the silently giggling Mudblood beside him. Oh how tempted he was to wrap his fingers around that puny neck and give it a good squeeze! Not that it was a bad idea after all…

Muahahahaha…

"Class dismissed!"

Students quickly took off, desperate to get out of the cold dungeons.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger and Malfoy!" Snape called out harshly, although his tone softened _(if it was any possible) _with Malfoy's name, towards the departing pupils.

The four students shuffled their feet towards the front of the class, "eagerly" awaiting their detention.

"Pair up!" he snapped impatiently.

Ron quickly jumped over to Harry's side and said, "I'm with him!"

Hermione gasped. "No!" She will _not_ pair with Malfoy! Never!

That _stung_ for Draco, egoistic as ever. Girls would be _dying_ to be in his presence, even more partner him!

Snape pretended not to notice and carried on, "Very well Potter, you and Weasley shall stay in the dungeons and scrub it clean _without magic _starting from 8 o'clock sharp. I'm expecting the ground to be spotless by midnight, you got me?"

"Good," Hermione thought to herself, "The dungeons should be rather safe, and there might even be opportunities to stick a mop down that ferret's throat…"

"Draco, you have an important task tonight. You are to go down into the Forbidden Forest with Granger to collect Unicorn tail hair to assist me in my potion brewing, since Potter and Weasley over there are but two goons who will probably end up in the stomach of a centaur if ever they even make it that close to one, which is highly impossible, due to their lack of brains."

Harry and Ron seethed with anger.

Hermione gasped. "But Sir, - the Forbidden Forest – with Malfoy – I – I can't! Impossible!"

"Yes you can, Granger, you are but the greatest know-it-all of our time, aren't you? Such a simple task will be of no problem to you!" Snape sneered in contempt, while the stupid blonde idiot sniggered away.

Her face turned livid with rage. Draco noticed that her bushy hair frizzed out even more. "Granger must be having a bad hair day (as _always_)," he thought to himself and smirked at his private joke.

"Meet together in the Great Hall before going to Professor Hagrid's hut. You're dismissed! Get out of my sight!" Snapped Snape with an impatient wave of his hand.

-

The Gryffindors quickly dashed out of the dungeons.

"Can you believe it! IMPOSSIBLE! That was so utterly embarrassing and infuriating!" Exclaimed Hermione, her hands making rude gestures (including one that involved a _certain_ middle finger), which caught the attention of younger students, leaving their mouths agape.

'Cool down Hermio…"

"COOL! COOL? That was so _shameless_ of you Ron! Partnering with Harry and abandoning me to pair with Malfoy! Now I have to _prance around_ in the _Forbidden Forest_ in the _night_ with _Malfoy_! MALFOY!"

Ron turned a deep shade of purple and Harry suddenly seemed so interested in his shoelaces.

The trio made their way to their transfiguration class whilst Hermione ranting on about the horror that will bestow upon her that same night.

* * *

**A/N: **We crave reviews, so leave one to tell us what you think about it.  
Love, Sandra and Michelle (: 


	2. Chapter 2

**DEFINITELY MAYBE**

**Chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer:**

JK rowling: Are Draco and Hermione yours?

Sandra and Michelle: Sadly...no.

JK rowling: GOOD! Cause they're MINE!

**A/N:** All right, maties! Here's your dosage of fanfiction. More action pack and, shall we say, ...a little romance?

* * *

Later that night, the Gryffindor made her way to the great hall, where she was supposed to meet that insufferable prick, with her wand clutched tightly in her right hand, just for protection against a certain pureblooded ass. 

"You're late, Mudblood," sneered Draco coldly as he saw Miss Know-it-all approach.

"Don't you DARE call me that –that filthy name again, or I shall- " Granger muttered fiercely.

"What? Curse me? Hex me?" Draco snorted, "Like I'd see perfect Mudblood bend the rules!"

Granger stood there flabbergasted, unable to deny the truth. Draco smirked triumphantly.

_Ha! Malfoy 1: Granger: 0!_ (Excluding that day's potion mishap, of course.) 

Draco spun on his heel and made his way down to the giant oaf's shabby hut while Granger tagged behind him.

Finally they reached the pathetic excuse of a house. Granger went to knock on the door and it slammed open and the giant and his _disgusting_ saliva-drooling beast came swaggering out.

"Ello Hermione" greeted the oaf enthusiastically. He turned to Draco and nodded curtly "Malfoy."

Turning to Granger, he carried on, "Professor Snape wants yeh ter collect Unicorn tail hair eh? Unicorn tail hair is silvery an' shinin', real easy ter spot."

Granger nodded her head, her bush hair bouncing up and down.

"Fang an' I'll go that way. Yeh two go together an' keep ter the path. Send up green sparks ev'ry hour an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks. An' we'll all come an' find yeh."

"Righ', 'ere's a basket, now let's get goin'" Granger took the basket and strutted off after bidding the giant a goodbye.

-

"Can you not hurry Mudblood? We haven't got all night you know," snapped the sulking Slytherin.

Hermione sighed heavily, lugging the heavy basket behind her, too tired to comment, yet silently wishing to somehow shut him up. How tempted she was into stuffing a piece of filthy rag in his filthy mouth. Not that it was a bad idea after all…

Muahahahaha… 

Suddenly, she spotted fresh hoof tracks on the path they were taking. "Unicorn hoof tracks!" she cried out excitedly as she gestured towards the tracks.

The Slytherin brat frowned and shook his head. "That isn't unicorn hoof tracks," he muttered.

"Then pray tell me what in the world can they be!" she exclaimed hysterically.

"I can't really put my finger into what it is…but it looks strangely familiar," he scowled, deep in thought.

"HA! Stop it ferret. I know you're trying to spite me! Cut the act!" Hermione spat venomously and started to follow the tracks.

"Wait, Granger. Listen! We don't even know what these tracks can be. Something tells me this isn't a good idea…" he trailed off. Yet Hermione paid no heed and continued with her walk.

"Oh shut up! The answer is obvious: Unicorn tracks!" She shouted over her shoulders.

"Mudblood. My senses tell me this would not turn out fine," he growled dangerously low.

"Why Malfoy? This is the day I have ever seen you so paranoid! Shocking indeed," Hermione said, sarcasm dripping with every word.

Malfoy's face became distorted with fury. "Shut up you stupid Mudblood…"

Yet his insult went unnoticed, as Hermione, carried away in their search, ventured deeper and further into the forest.

-

Minutes later, Granger found a strand of tail hair. "Look its Unicorn tail hair!"

"Let me see it!" Draco snapped and snatched the precious strand of hair away from her grip.

To their utter misfortune, the strand of hair was neither silvery nor shiny but dull grey in colour.

"Mudblood, wait!" Draco called out to Granger to warn her as realization dawned upon him. But his warning came too late, that foolish girl was walking straight into the centaurs' camp. He smacked his forehead and cursed under his breath before running after her.

He caught up with her barely a few metres away from the brutal pack of centaurs, but _stupid_ Granger was too engrossed in the hoof tracks on the ground to notice them at all.

"Granger, wait!" Instinctively, Draco quickly grabbed hold of her sleeve before she advanced any further.

"What!" She snapped back in a very impatient tone and spun around to face him just as he yanked her towards him.

The force of his pull caused Hermione to lose her balance and crash into Malfoy, who in turn also fell backwards and landed on the hard ground.

Hermione's arm sprayed across his chest, and his arms circled her waist instinctively. She could feel his chest heaving in and out beneath his dark green robes. She blushed furiously as they stared at each other awkwardly before she could muster enough strength to push herself up.

The couple dusted their robes as they got up, neither daring to look the other in the eye. Hermione broke the silence between them by muttering a quick apology but was stopped by Malfoy, who placed a firm hand onto her mouth and pointed over towards the centaurs' camp behind the bushes not far away from them.

Hermione's eyes widen with fear (almost as large and round as saucers) and she gasped inaudibly. Malfoy took the chance to grab her arm and run. However, luck was not on their side and as they were running, Hermione accidentally loosened her grip on the basket and it fell to the ground with a thud.

_Oh shit!_

-

The dull thud alerted the centaurs in the camp. With angry shouts, they chased after the two human intruders who were standing on their territory. Draco and Granger ran as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Faster Mudblood!"

"I'm trying!" She panted from behind.

Unfortunately, the duo was not fast enough to escape from the half man half-horse creatures. They cornered them in a tight circle, with no way out.

_Doomed._

Hermione's heart raced as she met the stares of the furious centaurs. She glanced towards the Slytherin beside her, who seemed very calm and composed.

She wondered if he had a plan and, if he did, _when _he was going to execute it. Her questions were answered almost immediately when Malfoy shot red sparks off his wand and into the sky. He pulled her closer towards him as the centaurs growled and tightened the circle.

Hermione was shocked silly and had never been so helpless in her life. She was unable to lift her wand to fend herself and depended her safety solely on Malfoy. She prayed fervently that they may somehow be able to escape.

"Hagrid! Fang! Please come quickly!" She begged silently.

The centaurs had cornered them so tightly, that Granger and him had to face them back-to-back.

"Drop your weapon, human," The leader of the pack had said harshly. It was an order.

Draco knew it was unwise to disobey, and that he could not singly take down so many of the centaurs even with a wand. Not to mention Granger, who was not proving to be of _any_ help.

He glanced sideways at Granger. Her face was really pale. Taking in a deep breath, he slowly and very reluctantly let his wand slip past his fingers. It fell harmlessly to the ground. The centaur leader stomped on his wand, breaking it into half under his hoof. Draco winced at the sight of his broken wand.

_Dammit! Stupid beasts!_

He cursed inwardly. Before he could even react, the leader kicked him in the stomach so hard, that it knocked the wind out of him. Slumping to the ground, he saw Granger struggling against the strong hold of two centaurs before he slipped into unconsciousness.

-

Hermione struggled against the centaurs, but to no avail. They were too strong and easily overpowered her.

"Let me go!" she screamed desperately.

Their grips on her arm became firmer. The centaur leader called out to his pack, motioning them to bring the human beings into their camp. The centaurs dragged her away to their camp. Kicking and screaming, she glanced behind. A centaur was dragging Malfoy's limp body across the ground.

"Stop it!" She choked back on tears that were threatening to spill. Is Malfoy dead? The kick from the centaur was very powerful…what if he died from internal injuries?

The centaurs bounded her wrists together to a pole and her feet. They did the same to Malfoy.

"Please, listen to me!" Hermione begged. "We mean no harm at all! We're just here on a mission to look for unicorn tail hair. Free us please!"

"No!" said the leader. His cold and commanding voice sent chills up Hermione's spine. And with that said, the centaurs abruptly left the tent.

-

"Bane, the students are innocent. They deserve to be freed," said Ronan, nervously pawing the ground.

Bane, the centaur leader, kicked his legs back in anger, "We are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens by letting humans roam around us! Have you not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?"

Ronan nodded his head sadly.

"Danger is lurking, a threat to our species. It is our business to protect our kind away from these stray humans! We need to take action and put a stop to this now!"

-

Draco awoke; sitting on the grimy forest ground with Granger her back against his own, bounded to a long wooden pole.

"Stupid Granger! This is all your fault!" He whispered maliciously.

"Oh I'm _so _sorry!" She whispered back sarcastically.

"You should be! Now because of you, my robes are _ruined_! And we're stuck in this hell of a mess!"

-

Hermione gasped at his audacity! That stupid idiot deserves a good slapping. Hermione's hand itched to give him one. Now, thinking back, he really should have died from that kick…

"Do I look like I give a _shit_?"

Before she knew it, the words she had been dying to say, escaped from her lips.

"Oh yes you do! Everybody gives a _shit_ about Draco Malfoy!"

"Why you egoistic prat!"

"Know-it-all Mudblood!"

Here they were, sitting in a tent, held prisoners by the centaurs. And yet, they were childishly bickering despite of the current situation they were in.

"This is hopeless…we need to escape from here,"

"Of course! I have no plans to rot here! And where is that oaf? He's supposed to be here by now!"

Indeed, what Malfoy had pointed out was true. Hagrid should be here by now…unless he didn't see the red sparks…

* * *

**A/N**: Love it? Hate it? REVIEW! 


End file.
